


Pillow Talk

by princehtime



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: < great tag, Ambiguous Relationships, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Gossip, Latino Character, M/M, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pillow Talk, Quadrant Confusion, Sharing a Bed, This Is STUPID, ambiguous quadrants, combo of using real names and aliases, good luck trying to understand this one, how do you tag, pickle inspector uses he/they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehtime/pseuds/princehtime
Summary: Problem Sleuth and Ace Dick talk about exes, quadrants, and other stupid stuff.
Relationships: Ace Dick/Problem Sleuth
Kudos: 1





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> for context  
> PS is named Leo Adams  
> AD is Mateo Lopez  
> PI is Ashton Violet (nicknamed Specs)  
> HD is Lola Ash  
> CD is Cosmo Gris  
> and SS is of course Jack Noir

Problem Sleuth flopped onto his bed.

Ace Dick snickered at him. "Hey,"

Sleuth groaned. "Ugh," He rolled onto his back. "Hey, Mateo."

Ace held himself up on his elbows and looked at PS. "What's eatin' at ya?"

Sleuth sighed. "I had to make sure Lola didn't go to jail for assault."

AD raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

PS looked at him. "Yup. Caught that little dude, Cosmo, from the MC in her apartment. Beat the living hell out of him."

"Wow."

They sat in silence for a moment before AD spoke up.

"You know, we've never really talked about... normal couple things. Like our exes, and stuff."

PS sat up and looked at him. "Well, yeah, there's no need to."

"But it'd be a good bonding thing. Maybe."

PS shrugged. "I don't know." He laid down next to AD. "Sometimes it's hard for me to tell if something is over. I still get texts from Specs with little diamond emotions, and Jack still leaves me the occasional black rose."

AD nodded. "That reminds me. We really don't know what quadrant we belong to, huh?"

PS looked at him. "Does it really matter?"

AD laid down, his arms behind his head. "It really doesn't. It's just an odd thing about our relationship."

PS looked around. "I guess I would say we're in... hearts?"

AD thought for a moment. "Yeah, sounds about right."

They went silent for a moment.

"So," PS said. "You said we should talk about our exes. I've done my part. How about you?"

AD paused for a moment. "Uh.." He looked around. "It's really just the one. My relationship with Specs wasn't that incredible, and honestly wasn't that healthy."

PS sat up on his elbow, looking at AD. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? It seemed fine to me."

AD shook his head. "Nah. Ashton really needs someone he can depend on, but I was really distant. They really need someone who is there for them, who he can talk to, and I..." AD sighed. "I really didn't provide that."

PS looked away. He though about how _he_ had been treating PI. He was so caught up with his relationship with AD and Jack, he had been practically ignoring Ashton.

He shook his head, and looked back down at AD.

They spent one more awkward moment in silence, before AD yawned.

"Talking about exes is tiring. I'm going to sleep."

PS snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah. Same."

PS reached turned off the bedside lamp as AD pulled up the covers over both of them.

As they laid in the dark room, AD spoke up one last time for the night. "Night, Leo."

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

> i just kind of. wrote this and didnt know where it was really going so enjoy maybe


End file.
